Rezultatet e F1 2007
Formula 1 kampionati i vitit 2007 ishte kampionati i 58të botërorë në Formula 1, organizuar nga FIA. Ky kampionat filloi më 18 mars dhe mbaroi më 21 tetor të vitit 2007 pas 17 garave të zhvilluara. Në garën e konstruktorëve ekipi italian Scuderia Ferrai e kishte të lehtë pas eliminimit të pikëve të ekipit McLaren për shkak të skandalit të spiunimit. Gara për kampion të pilotëve ishte vërtetë garë e ashpër fillimisht në mes vetë pilotëve të ekipit McLaren e pastaj në të në garat e fundit u bashkangjith seriozisht finlandezi Kimi Raikkönen i cili dhe në fund arriti të e fitoj titullin në garën e fundit në Brazil. Kimi njëherit kishte edhe më shumë fitore në këtë sezonë (6 fitore) dhe 12 podiume sa kishte edhe piloti debitues i sezonit, anglezi Lewis Hamilton. Lewis Hamilton ishte ylli i sezonit, debituesi më i suksesëshëm në gjithë historinë e Formula 1 kampionateve botërore, ai arriti që nga fillimi i tijë të shenojë 9 (gjithsej 12) podiume nga të cilat 2 ishin fitore (gjithsej 4). Gjithashtu ishte piloti më me shumë shanse për të fituar titullin kampional gjer në garën e fundit në Brazil. Radhitja finale Pilotët dhe konstruktorët Tabela në vijim paraqet listën e pilotëve dhe konstruktorëve të cilët do të jenë pjesmarrës në kampionatin botërorë të Formula 1 për vitin 2007 Orari i Garave Ky do të jetë orari në të cilin do të mbahen garat për vitin 2007. Rezultatet e garimeve Fituesit e garave Radhitja në garime |valign="top"| |} Statistikat e pilotëve Konstruktorët |valign="top"| |} :** Për shkak të incidentit në mes pilotëve të ekipit McLaren gjat sesionit të tretë të ushtrimeve sipas FIA-s ekipi nuk fiton pikë në këtë garë, kurse pilotët fitojnë. :* EX Ekipi McLaren humbi tëgjitha pikët për titullin kampional për konstruktorë si rezultat i vendimit të Këshillit të Motorsportit Botërorë mbi rastin Formula 1 për vitin 2007 - spiunimi gjithashtu McLaren u ndëshkua edhe me para dhe ndëshkime tjera.McLaren hit with constuctors' ban - Radhitja e ekipeve : ex - shih më lart. Shiko dhe këtë Referencat Lidhje të jashtme *Ecclestone signature ends breakaway threat *Jerez: Schumacher stays fastest *2007 season at Formula1.com *All formula one races as iCal-calendar *ITV F1 *Planet F1 *Formula1.com Category:Rezultatet e F1 2007 ast:Temporada 2007 de Fórmula 1 bg:Световен шампионат на Формула 1 (2007) ca:Temporada 2007 de Fórmula 1 cs:Formule 1 v roce 2007 da:Formel 1 2007 de:Formel-1-Saison 2007 en:2007 Formula One season es:Temporada 2007 de Fórmula 1 fi:Formula 1 -kausi 2007 fr:Championnat du monde de Formule 1 2007 ga:Séasúr Foirmle a hAon 2007 hr:Formula 1 - sezona 2007. hu:2007-es Formula–1 világbajnokság id:Formula Satu Musim 2007 it:Formula 1 Anno 2007 ja:2007年のF1世界選手権 lt:2007 m. Formulės 1 sezonas lv:2007. gada F1 sezona nl:Formule 1 in 2007 no:Formel 1 2007 pl:Formuła 1 Sezon 2007 pt:Temporada de Fórmula 1 de 2007 ro:Sezonul de Formula 1 din 2007 ru:Сезон 2007 Формулы-1 sl:Formula 1 sezona 2007 sr:Формула 1 (сезона 2007) sv:Formel 1-VM 2007 tr:2007 Formula 1 sezonu uk:Формула-1 — Чемпіонат 2007 vi:Công thức 1 năm 2007 zh:2007年世界一级方程式锦标赛